A Promise Kept
by Blazertrail
Summary: My first story so it may suck. A young timid boy grows up with his absol, Destiny. as he grows up he gets certain feelings towards her.


A Promise Kept

Greg Perkins was a young boy in the Hoenn region wanting nothing more than to be a great pokemon trainer. He was a skrawny coal black haired youngster who had a lot of pottential for becoming an amazing trainer Even though he was a young boy he was a child prodigy. Usually in his freetime he would be in his room thinking of strategies with his future pokemon team and what moves they would learn. He was so busy with his planning he didn't even notice his cousin Tony was gonna pay him a visit. Tony was 15 and was an above average trainer who was gonna stop by for his little cousin's tenth birthday (also the day he was going to become a real trainer). He was gonna stop by Greg's room with a special gift. He was up in his room packing his backpack up with supplies he was taking on his travels

Tony was just leaning on the open door just watching his little cousin pack when he finally spoke. " Hey little cousin, I bet you were waiting for this day for a loooong time now." He said with a vacant expression on the long. Greg turned to see his cousin just leaning on the door with a smirky grin. " Tony, it's so good to see you, man." He said holding his hand out for a shake." Tony shook his hand then Pulled Greg in for a hug. " I missed my favorite cousin." Tony said with a big smile. " It's *cough* good to see you too." Greg managed to say while being crushed by his cousin's hug.

Tony quickly let go to see his cousin trying to gasp in some air. " Sorry about that I guess I don't know my own strength." he said while scratching the back of his head nervously. " Don't worry about it, you didn't mean it." Greg said trying to regain his composure. " So you just came to say happy birthday or did you get me something." Greg said getting a bit greedy. " Of course I did, but before I do I gotta know what starter pokemon are you going to choose." Tony said with a curious look. "Well it took me a while to think and I finaly decided to choose torchic." Greg said. " Wrong answer, this is going to be." Tony said to Greg while throwing great ball at him. Greg quickly reacted and caught the ball. Tony looked at the great ball and wondered what pokemon could be in here. He looked at the ball closely and noticed the word "Destiny" was engraved on it.

Greg then pressed the button on the ball and the ball opened to matearialize a female absol. The absol then looked over at Greg who was just in shock to realize that he was going to have an absol on his team. " Her name is Destiny, Destiny this is my cousin Greg, He's gonna be your new trainer." Greg then came out of his shock and finally said something to his new pokemon " Hi I'm Greg, it's nice to meet you." Greg then put a hand on the absol head then began to rub it. Destiny then began to pur in pleasure then walked around her new master rubbing her head around his legs and body. " Now then you better take care of her she is still young and is the daughter of my absol, Blake, and he is a good friend of mine so you'd better take care of her or not only are you going to have to deal with me but also with him too."

Greg gulped at the thought of the absol's claws to his neck. " Tony you know me enough to know I wouldn't harm a fly." he paused to start petting Destiny's head. " I'll do my best to protect her and I will do whatever it takes to make her happy, I promise." Tony looked at Greg and nodded his head with a smile. " Alright then, Destiny, Greg maybe on your travels I can meet up with you guys again, anyways I gotta get back to my traveling with my team, maybe when your older you and I can have our own battle. Well see you soon." Tony said as he made his way to the door. "thanks for the pokemon Tony." Tony looked back at his little cousin and said" No prob." and walked right out of his room.

Greg looked at Destiny and said with a smile " Well do you wanna come travel with me" the absol nodded and said "ab" which was pokemon speak for yes. Greg knew she said yes and then finished his packing then went to the door. " Well then lets go." He said and walked out of the door with his new absol behind him.

4 years later...

In those four years of having Destiny by his side Greg had beaten all the gyms in the region and in those times of traveling became very fit. from the skrawny nerd he was to being a fit trainer. Now before deciding to challenge the elite four and Hoenn's champion he decided to take a little break and just travel and train along the region with his team. Over those four years he got new members for his team.

Although he loved all his pokemon dearly he loved Destiny a lot more, infact he was starting to form some forbidden feelings for Destiny. It was against the law for a pokemon and a trainer to go beyond them training and battling for them but over those years watching her by his side and battling for him just made him fall for her, but unknownst to him she was feeling the same to him. From the first moment Destiny saw him she knew he was special, and over the years she was madly in love with him. While he was asleep while at a campsite or at a hotel and his pokemon were away in their pokeballs (after some time Greg that he wanted to be his walking pokemon) she would cuddle right next to him and take in his scent.

Then she would dream him and her mating in some vacant area, him mounted on her thrusting into her at full power. He'd be on top of her as she was lying down on her back in as she was being engulfed in sexual pleasure. Destiny would feel her climax aproach and as she felt release...

"poof" she would awaken

The pain of realizing it was a dream hurt her very deeply. Although she tried to ignore it, she couldn't stop thinking about her master. Although she wanted him badly, Destiny thought that just the slightest hint of her true affections towards Greg could result in her being disowned. Unknown to her however, Greg was feeling the exact same feelings. The feeling of her next to him would make him dream the same exact thing she would dream. Although he would like to tell her, not only was the relationship between a human and a pokemon tabuu, he couldn't bare the thought the thought how Destiny would react towards it. So he just bottled his feelings up.

The next day Greg decided to have a stay at a nice motel. The room was nice and clean with a bedroom with a queen sized bed, a couch fit for two people, and a 20'' screen TV. This was one of the times where Greg had gotten enough money to stay in nicer hotel rooms. It was still 4 o'clock so Greg decided to watch some TV. Destiny climbed up the couch next to him and watched some TV with him. With her heat acting up, she was a bit twitchy being near her love, though she tried her best to hide it, but Greg could see something was wrong.

"Hey girl, is everything alright." Greg said just wonderingDestiny nodded her head and Greg just trusted her and didn't ask again. Through their time watching TV shows, Destiny's love for Greg with every passing moment and it was only getting worse. She would now get twitchy and shy whenever Greg would just look over at her. Greg asked her if she was ok and she gave him yet another nod. This time Greg didn't believe her. He leaned over and put one hand on her head and began to rub it, trying to hold back his emotions as well.

"I know something is wrong, please tell me." Greg said, there faces only about 4 inches apart. They both looked in eachother's eyes and they both noticed something about it. They each saw love, care, and lust in them. Greg actually saw it and beleived her feelings towards him were true, while Destiny thought that she was just seeing things.

"Destiny... d-do you l-lov-ve me" Greg stammered from realizing his wish may come true. Destiny didn't answer, all she did was look away in fear. "Becaus-se I l-love y-you." After hearing this Destiny realized that her love just admitted the feelings she had been hoping for towards her. She was shocked to hear this that she almost believed to be another dream again. "Please answ-wer me, do you l-love me." Destiny looked over at him with a face of happiness and excitement gave several nods and in her pokespeak kept saying: yes yes yes yes yes. Finally knowing this Greg was know even more happier than the time when he first got Destiny.

"Well you learn something new everyday." Greg said laughing happily as his dream had just came true. Destiny took advantage of this and put one her front paws on his chest. Greg was gonna ask what she was gonna do until she pushed him on his back and put her face only 1 inch away from his.

"Well aren't we a little hasty." Greg stated in a sarcastic tone as they both closed the gap between them. They both shared a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. with her muzzle, the kiss was awkward but they made it worth it. Greg leaned into the kiss to make it more passionate. He then began to lick her lips to ask for entrance. she openned her mouth to let him in and he began to explore her mouth. While his smooth tongue began its assault on her mouth, she maneuverred her tongue around his and began to lick the top of his mouth. After a while both tongues embraced in a somewhat slow and romantic dance.

Soon they had to brake for air. At the same time they separated as a strand of saliva formed from their lips connecting them. They both were panting as if they ran a marathon. Greg had more stamina, so he was back up while Destiny needed another moment. Greg took advantage of this and then knocked her down on her back. Destiny was startled by this and shocked by Greg's sudden agressive behavior.

"Sorry if I startled you, but I wanna try something." He said as he gave her a short kiss and went lower. Soon he felt around her body and felt her body. She moaned softly as his touches brought pleasure to her. As he felt around her body he felt one of her teet. As he rubbed past it he heard Destiny give out a blissful cry. Greg lowered his head and began to lick it. Destiny's cries began to become louder. To keep up his efforts, Greg felt around for more and five more. He decided to have fun arousing his love. While he began to lick the one teet, he would move over to the next one. With a free hand he used his thumb and started to move the other ones in a circular motion. Her cries became louder and she started to quiver at his touch.

Hearing her cries, Greg decided to get more rough. His gentle lick turned into a soft bite and he started to pinch her teets. This sudden urge did kinda hurt her and she stared straight at him with a look that said, "why are you hurting me." Greg felt a little guilty so he decided to reassure her.

"don't worry, I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, It'll get better I swear." Destiny decided to trust Greg since he would never decieve or hurt her before. He continued his pinching and biting on her teet to have his fun. Although there was still a stinging pain, beyond it was an imense feeling that Destiny couldn't explain. The pain soon faded away and Destiny was engulfed in this new arousal. Her cries, which were loud moans of pleasure, were now long yells that were a mix of pain and pleasure. Greg decided that this had gone long enough so he stopped as soon as Destiny was starting to like his rough play.

She gave a whimper of dissapointment and sadness for him to stop so suddenly. Greg then climbed on top of her and gave her one more kiss. This kiss however was there most passionate one yet. When it first started it was just a regular kiss, but Greg put one hand on the back of her head and the other on the sickle on the side of her head, trying not to get cut on it. He then pulled her face as close to his, deepening it as far as it could go. Destiny was surprised at how forceful he could be. They both knew what would happen next and openned their mouths at unison for their tongue to enter, but Greg decided to do something unexpected.

When Destiny tried to explore her loves mouth, his tongue quickly pushed it back. She was confused at to why her love would do that. Then she noticed that when Greg's tongue entered, it was going in slowly as if waiting for something. Then she realized what he wanted, a tongue battle for dominance. Destiny realized through all this that he was playing a game, whether it was teasing her body or just having fun with there kissing. With what she just found out, she decided to not only play along, put to beat him at his own game.

Though Greg thought this would be easy, he was surprised when Destiny fought back with strength that really stunned him. While he was stunned Destiny wiggled free of his grasp and pounced right on him, knocking Greg on his back and her on top. Before he could say ouch, he was reunited with there recently broken kiss. This time Destiny pinned down Greg's tongue with her own. Luckily her tongue was bigger and stronger than his. She began to rub the tip of her tongue around his pinned down tongue showing she had won the war.

After the battle Destiny broke the kiss and flashed a sexual grin. Greg realized that she had figured out all his tricks and know she would know beat him at his own game. So Greg realized she deserved a reward. "Well for beating me at my own game, you deserve a reward, but first follow me." he got of the couch and made his way to the bedroom. Destiny wouldn't be surprised if Greg tried another cheap trick, but she was curious to what Greg was gonna do, so she got off the couch and made her way to the bedroom

Greg was sitting on the side of the bed and patted on the part next to him, wanting Destiny to be right next to him. When she finally got up she started to cuddle up next to him. "Destiny, I love with all my heart, and I want to show it to you." He got off the bed and began to strip off his clothes. Destiny was amazed at what she was seeing, through out their adventures, Destiny had never seen him without his clothes before. First Greg removed his jacket, then his shirt, and then his pants. All that remained were his boxers. Destiny was so excited to see her master fully naked.

As Greg was finally about to take off his boxers, he stopped. At this point Destiny was whining and yelling at Greg to take off his boxers. "Patience, first I have to give you your reward." Destiny was puzzled, she thought that seeing her master naked was the reward. Greg then got back on the bed. "for your present, just lye on your back" Destiny followed along to see this "reward" that he was talking about. She didn't have to wait long as Greg went up to Destiny, but stopped right in front of her nether regions. He brushed some of her hair away to get a look at her treasure. From what he could tell, it looked almost exactly like a human's pussy, except that a humans would be a more pinker color, while Destiny's was a more purple than anything.

He then gave it a quick sniff and it smelt like grapes. Destiny was growing nervous of just watching Greg's reactions and not knowing what he was thinking. All these feelings would go away when she felt an intense sensation of pleasure. she looked down to see that Greg gave her cunt a slow lick. "You taste delicous" Greg added before giving it another lick and he got a true taste of her. Like her smell, the taste was like sweet grapes. This made him want more as he buried his face in her cunt. Destiny was now moaning violently from this intense pleasure.

Now instead of just licking he inserted his tongue inside and felt around. This sent Destiny up a wall as the new pleasure began to overflow her senses with pure bliss. Greg then stopped which almost made Destiny flip out on him until he inserted his index finger in its place. This calmed Destiny down as this new feeling was almost as good as his tongue. With perfect synch Greg timed his finger movements with her bucking making this more plesurable. Seeing she was enjoying this, he also added his middle finger and doubled his speed.

This new pleasure made Destiny double over and made her closer to her orgasm. Hearing Destiny's and feeling her pussy quiver, Greg could sense her orgasm coming. In a quick motion, Greg removed both his fingers and assaulted her cunt with as much force as he could with his tongue. It was so fast that Destiny didn't even notice it. With one final shriek, She climxed all over Greg's tongue. The taste was like before except it was thicker and had a bit of a sour after taste.

I took a while for Destiny to regain her strength, but after a while, she had regained the ability to stand. She still had a bit of trouble, but she was alright. Greg just sat and watched how Destiny tried to stand after her reward. As soon as she fully recoverred Greg made his way over to her to continue their fun. "You ready for the next part." Greg asked seeing if Destiny was 100% ok for what was next. Destiny gave a nod and Greg got off the bed. "And now" Greg then started to remove his boxers exposing himself fully to his pokemon.

She then took a good look at his body. Destiny then looked over to see what his boxers were hiding. What she saw made her gasp in astonishment. His fully erect 6 inch dick was alredy throbbing. Greg watched Destiny's expression on how amazed she was. To him it was kinda funny, funny enough that he started to chuckle. He then got on the bed again watching how her eyes never leave his cock. Then something Greg didn't see coming happened. Destiny decided to walk over and sniff it. Greg just watched to see what Destiny was going to do.

She then decided to give the shaft a lick. This made Greg moan out in pleasure. Destiny saw this pleased him so she kept on doing it. A couple of licks later Destiny thought of what else she could do. Destiny stopped licking causing Greg to come out of his bliss. She really didn't know how to please a man, so she was thinking of what else she could do. The only reason she got this far was because she just guessed. Greg saw her problem and decided to help her out.

"you don't know what to do next, do you." Greg asked Destiny. Destiny gave a nod and expected Greg to be dissapointed with her. "Come here and I'll show you." Destiny got curious and wanted to see how to please him. "Wrap your lips around it and begin to suck." She did as she was told and put her lips on the head of his dick. Greg didn't need to say anymore, with a free hand, he put it on the top of her head and began to push down on her.

Destiny realized what to do and began to bob her head up and down watching and hearing Greg's pleasurable moans started to form. Destiny decided to pick up the speed to see if it would get a bigger reaction out of Greg, it did. So she went even faster. This caused Greg to go a bit more estatic. "Destiny, I-I'm cumming" As soon as she heard that, Destiny doubled her efforts. Greg arched his back and shot his seed into Destiny's mouth. To her the taste was tangy with a bitter aftertaste, and she liked it.

Greg had been panting from this new experience, but thanks to his stamina, he was up and ready in no time. Luckily with his stamina, even though he already came, he was still very hard. "Destiny, are you ready for the main event" Destiny gave a sexy smile that said it all. "But before we do this, I gotta ask something, are you a virgin." She gave a nod and he went behind her. "I am to, and I'm so happy that we can lose it to eachother, but I have to warn you, at first it will hurt." Destiny gave an assuring nod and he positioned himself to enter her tunnel. Greg was on his knees while Destiny had to lean down a bit.

Slowly, Greg began to push through her hole, causing a stinging sensation for Destiny. He kept on going until he felt her barrier. "Are you sure you want to do this" Greg asked, Destiny took a deep breath and gave a nod. With one powerful thrust he broke her hymen causing Destiny to scream in pain. "Are you alright?" Greg began to pull back, but he stopped when he heard Destiny give an intense growl. So slowly Greg began to sink his dick in her cunt. Once hilted, Greg gave Destiny enough time to ad just to his length. Once she had calmed down Greg pulled back and thrusted into at high speed. This was still painful to Destiny, but there was pleasure in there.

Then Greg formed a rhythm, a slow pull out and then fast re-entry. With every fast entry, Destiny feltfelt a sharp pain, but it was a pleasurable pain. This was like nothing else they had done. Then Greg decided to pick up the pace. Now every time he re-entered he would pull away just as quick as he enters. Destiny was know moaning at the top of her lungs and Greg was going as fast as he could like his life depended on it. His once thrusts of rhythm were now movements of randomness He had no rhythm, all he had was to fuck his lover like there's no tommorow.

Of course all good things have to come to an end. With one final thrust, Destiny gave a howl took the air right out of her as she climaxed. the sudden convulsing and clenching gave way to Greg's orgasm as his seed spilled into his love. Out of breath and out of power. The two lovers collasped. neither having the energy to move, but Greg had enough will power to say one thing.

"Remember when I first got you, how I made that promise to always make you happy." Destiny did remember him make that promise. She also rememberred how he was once that timid, frail kid, and now was a brave young man. "Well if it means I have to fuck you every day like this, then that's gonna be a hard promise to keep, but I'll try."

And with those final words, the lovers fell asleep.


End file.
